The primary objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of BCH 4556, one of a category of compounds called L-enantiomers. The drug will be infused over 30 minutes for five consecutive days every three weeks. Quantitative and qualitative toxicities and their reversibility will be determined and the pharmacokinetic behavior of the drug will be described.